Shella Leah
Shella Leah was the Princess of Leah, daughter of King Menion, and Shirl Ravenlock of Kern. Biography Menion trained her as a scout and tracker and gave her a locket and told never to lose it. She grew up hearing tales of her father's adventures and used to study maps; she wished to see Elves and Dwarves and visit the places she was hearing about. She visited Tyrsis and Kern, the land of her mother. Her brother used to tell her stories of walking corpeses to frighten her. While she was little, Shella saw Shea Ohmsford visiting her father, and she became friends with his son, Jak Ohmsford. Some 20 years after the defeat of Brona, Shella was out hunting, and lost her locket while bathing in the Rappahalladron River and a mugpie came and stole it. While looking for it, she heard a onster and ran to lost it, but a log fell on her. Then she saw a much older Jak wandering in the woods but recognised him after these years. After helping her by removing the log, she returned the favor by shooting at a monster that stalked behind him. He also gave her the locket he had found by chance. They accompanied each other as Jak was bringing a message to Menion from the Druid Allanon that Leah was in danger. Once there, Thomas told Shella that her father fell ill 2 evenings earlier. With the help of Jonas the herbalist, they found out that Menion was poisoned by dreaddire, and quickly prepared an antidote. When they returned Menion was barely breathing and Shella had a hard time getting him to drink the antidote. After an anxious night, Menion was healed the next morning and Allanon came, to warn him that the Warlock Lord had returned. Shella wanted to join Jak on his quest but worrying for her, Menion forbid her to go and ordered the gates of Leah shut. Shella devised a plan, and using a secret passage from the royal mansion, they left the city. At the ferry of the Rappahalladron River they met the surpicious gardener who summoned 2 monsters and attacked them. They defeated the monsters causing him to disappear and as they crossed the ferry, Shella shot at the monsters coming behind them. They found Tyrsis surrounded by walking corpses, but as they were hosted by the dwarf Brendel, they devised a plan to drive out the undead with burning laurel. In the city, she had to convince the Seneschal that she is a princess in order to help them. At the cellar of the city she saw the places that her father told her stories about and narrated them to Jak. They performed the Ritual of Summoning to summon Stenmin's shade. She climbed to a tree to take some mistletoe required for a spell. As Allanon revealed, the adventurers are condemned to undeath when they die because of the necromancy ritual should they die while Brona exists. In Arborlon she didn't like the way that Lessa looked at Jak, betraying some jealousy on her part. She provided Jak with her handkerchief in order to obtain one of the Rune Diamonds. She noted that the pendant Arion Elessedil is wearing looks like the Elf rune. After rescuing prince Aine Elessedil, Shella remained in the Elven camp during the battle of the Streleheim Plains. She provided Jak with an arrow in order to answer a riddle in the Challenge of Champions. In the Wolfsktaag Mountains, seeing that the wounded Creature of the Wolfsktaag was polluting the stream, Shella shot a flaming arrow to its good eye, blinding it so that Telsek could easily finish it off. At Culhaven Jak's party was accused for stealing the Hammer of Power and the team was kept in a prison cell until Jak found it. After protecting Culhaven from a monster invasion, the company reached the Dragon's Teeth mountains. They came to a chasm with a rope bridge where Allanon appeared and warned them that they were followed by a troop of Gnomes. He guided Jak to the other side. When Davio attempted to cross, Allanon (who was actually the Shifter), cut one of the ropes and prepared a spell to kill Jak. Then Shella shot him, and Shifter redirected his spell against her. Jak ran back across the bridge to hold her as Brendel and Telsek tried to keep off the gnomes. Davio offered to use the Elfstones to heal her but that would destory them and their quest would not be complete. Shella knew that the earlier act of necroancy would allow Brona to claim her soul in undeath so she asked Jak to use the Ritual of Release. *If Jak agrees to use the Elfstones, they are destroyed but Shella recovers and joins Brendel and Telsek who keep of the Gnomes and decide to return to Shady Vale and get Shea Ohmsford's Elfstones. On their way there, they stop to Leah where Menion defends it from Brona's forces and tells them that Shady Vale has falledn and the last Elfstones were lost. ak and Shella remain there and marry and prepare for the worst, but are happy to be together. *If Jak takes too long to decide, Brendel and then Telsek are overcome by Gnomes and they are all taken to their camp, leaving Shella to die and thus become an undead. She then reappears in the Hall of the Kings and fights Jak before confronting Brona. Category:Shannara Category:Humans